1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and electrical contacts thereof, particularly to a test socket mounted on a printed circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connector is widely used in the electrical field. Taiwan Patent No. I360922 discloses an electrical contact for an electrical connector. The contact comprises a first contact and a second contact electrically coupled to the first contact, and an elastic element. The first contact includes a base portion, a pair of protrusions and a connecting portion. The second contact has a similar structure to the first contact. The elastic arm is retained between the protrusions of the first contact and second contact. However, the connecting portions of the first and second contacts may be misplaced when mated with an IC socket.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired.